The Protein Biomarkers and Sample Repository Core Facility will provide NCCAM researchers with access to state-of-the-art, technologically advanced molecular assays for protein profiling and sample repository capabilities. The assays to be performed in the core are those that require expensive equipment and experience that is not readily available in individual labs. There is a strong institutional commitment to develop this core facility with resources to purchase a flow cytometer and a bead array analyzer. The core leadership and personnel are experienced and highly qualified to operate this core. Specifically, the Protein Biomarkers and Sample Repository Core Facility will: Aim 1. Provide validated, sensitive, standardized and efficient assays for soluble protein profiling for PPG investigators. When possible, multiplexed approaches such as bead-based and chip-based protein arrays will be utilized. The assays to be performed are cytokine, chemokine and growth factor measurements from human and rat samples from all three projects. The sample types will include plasma, bronchoalveolar lavage fluid and sputum samples. We will support the development of required protein assays for which there are no commercial sources. Aim 2. Provide flow cytometry support for surface protein profiling for PPG investigators. Airway and circulating cells will be analyzed for expression of cell surface proteins for phenotype and functional assessment. Aim 3. Provide guidance in the use of protein assays for individual projects. Aim 4. Develop and maintain a sample repository, for the Translational Research Center for CAM therapy of Asthma. The samples to be processed and stored include plasma, blood, bronchoalveolar lavage fluid and sputum. This facility is dedicated to providing PPG investigators with the highest quality data and access to the most recent, technologically advanced protein assays.